


［種李得李］不要離開我

by mistfall



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistfall/pseuds/mistfall
Relationships: Lee Keonhee & Lee Seoho, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 2





	［種李得李］不要離開我

病嬌注意  
文筆渣  
Ooc預警

病嬌好X建熙  
建熙年紀比好大，建熙是上班族，好是大學生

“哥......不要離開我喔！你不是知道嗎？我沒有你活不了啊！”這句平時抒澔常掛在嘴邊的話，在此時聽來卻讓建熙毛骨悚然。  
============================

建熙和抒澔是在一個交友軟體上認識的，因為聊得來決定見面，在然後就交往了，最近剛交往滿一個月。  
平時下課沒事時，抒澔總會不時地到建熙的家裡，雖然抒澔是弟弟，但建熙卻常常被他照顧，建熙常笑著說兩人的年齡應該要相反，自己明明是哥哥卻是被照顧的。  
不過每當建熙這麼說時，抒澔總會笑著撒嬌，說自己才是被照顧的那個，如果沒有建熙哥就不行了。  
“知道了，那你可要好好待在我身邊。”每次聽到這話，建熙總是開玩笑的回答著。

一如往常，建熙下班後回到家，就看到抒澔已經點好外賣，等著和自己一起吃晚餐。  
“不是讓你先吃了嗎？怎麼又等我，我說了會晚點回來的。”  
“我想和哥一起吃嘛！自己一個人吃會很孤單的，哥這麼辛苦工作回來，我自己一個人偷吃就不好了。”抒澔用著他的招牌笑眼向建熙撒嬌，讓建熙無奈的接受了。  
“好吧，我去洗個手，你先吃。”  
“內，可是哥，怎麼最近回來的越來越晚了呢？”抒澔對著正在廚房洗手的建熙問道。  
“不就是最近那些事，課長還摔下樓梯，大家都有點人心惶惶，畢竟出事的人有點多。”  
“啊...是因為這樣哥才會晚回來啊？”  
“也不算是，最近的客戶也有點難搞，早上說一套，下午說一套，改來改去的，讓人脾氣都沒了，今天也是處理他的事情晚回來了。”在廚房洗著手的建熙並沒有看到，抒澔聽見他抱怨後變冷的眼神。  
“原來是這樣啊，所以哥不喜歡那個客戶囉？”  
“怎麼可能會喜歡？不過也說不上討厭，就是煩人了點。”  
“我知道了。”抒澔對著洗完手的建熙笑著。  
“你又知道什麼了？快點吃飯吧！”建熙笑著拍了拍抒澔的頭，並沒有放在心上。  
“你說我最近要不要去求個平安符？最近那麼多人出事情，有點危險啊！我順便幫你求一個回來。”建熙邊吃飯邊說著。  
“我都可以，謝謝哥！不過哥你不要把飯粒噴出來啊！”抒澔嫌棄的看著建熙。  
“啊，抱歉。”

吃飽飯後，建熙問抒澔要不要今晚住這裡。  
“抱歉哥，我明天早上跟同學約好要討論做報告了，等下次吧！”說完就提著他的佩佩包走了。  
============================

“喔，來了啊？你過來一下”今天建熙剛進公司，就被組長叫了過去。  
“組長早上好，請問怎麼了？”建熙問著看起來有些頭痛的組長。  
“那個XX建設的是你的客戶對吧？”組長抓了抓本來就有點禿的頭問著。  
“是的，怎麼了嗎？是有要求要在改嗎？”建熙有點疑惑。  
“不是，他人失蹤了，有警察過來問他的事情，等等你去和警察說一下，記得公司最近的事不要說出去，知道嗎？”  
“好的，我知道了。”

在結束警察詢問後，組長放了建熙一天假，讓他回去稍微休息一下，明天再過來上班。  
“啊....最近這種事是不是發生的有點太頻繁了.....是從什麼事時候開始的呢？”建熙一邊想著，一邊打開了家裡的門。  
“哥！你今天怎麼這麼早？”剛開門就看到坐在沙發上的抒澔，原本在看電視的他驚喜的走過來。  
“你怎麼在這？不是說要跟同學討論報告？”抒澔幫他接過包包後，便推著他去洗手。  
“我們提早結束了，哥你回來的正好！我有禮物要給你，我放在你房間了，快！我帶你去看！”抒澔特別興奮的說著，像是個迫不及待要炫耀禮物的孩子一樣。  
“好好好，走吧！”建熙半推半就無奈的往臥室方向走去。

打開門後，在房間裡的赫然是今天警察一直在找的人，身上還有一些傷口，看起來像是被虐待過了。  
“哥！你喜歡嗎？”抒澔的聲音從他的身後傳來。  
“哥不是說不喜歡他嗎？我幫你把他帶過來了，你說我做的好不好？”抒澔的手輕輕的覆上建熙的背，靠在他的肩膀上對著他說。  
‘對了.....好像是從和他交往以後，身邊的人總是會時不時的出事.....’建熙沒想到自己現在還有餘力像這些。  
“我為了讓哥看到禮物，廢了好大的功夫才把他弄進來的。我想說要給哥看看，看哥要把‘禮物’怎麼用都行，哥不是要生日了嗎？”建熙感覺自己現在什麼話都說不出來，後脊發涼。  
“你.....為什麼要這麼做.....”好一段時間建熙才找回自己的聲音，他故作冷靜的問著。  
“為什麼？哥你怎麼問這麼好笑的問題，我做這一切都是為了哥喔！哥不是不喜歡他嗎？”抒澔笑著對他說。  
“啊！還是說之前那個課長的事？哥對不起，那件事是我做錯了，我以為推下去之後，他的人就會不在了，沒想到只摔斷了一條腿......失誤了呢......”  
建熙聽著他說出這些話，十分震驚的轉頭看著他。  
看到他的表情，抒澔停下了自己興奮的語氣，表情漸漸的冷了下來。  
“哥不喜歡嗎？”  
“怎麼可能會喜歡呢！你這是犯法啊，這是蓄意殺人啊！”建熙控制不住自己的音量，向抒澔吼著。  
“可是我這是為了哥.....”  
“不行，你跟我去警察局自首！”說完建熙就拉著抒澔，打算走出房門。  
“那之後呢？”  
“什麼之後呢？”建熙停下腳步回頭問。  
“我跟哥就結束了嗎？”抒澔低著頭問著。  
“當然會結束了！”  
“既然這樣就沒辦法了，哥一點都不理解我。”抒澔有些委屈的說著，接著就拿出預備好的噴劑往建熙的臉上噴去。  
“你這是......”建熙雖然看見了，卻沒有反應過來，直接吸入了氣體。  
“哥真過份.....我明明這麼喜歡你，哥卻想著從我身邊逃開。”

“唔.....這裡是.....”建熙從昏迷中醒來後發現自己在一間不認識的房間中，還被銬在了一張椅子上。  
“哥醒來啦！你睡的太久了，都過一天了，看來哥對藥的反應很大耶。”抒澔的聲音出現在建熙的右手邊。  
“我因為怕哥醒來逃跑，就只能這樣了，如果哥乖乖的我就會幫哥解開了。”  
“你....”建熙的頭還一抽一抽的疼著。  
“哥先吃點東西吧！不然餓暈倒了就不好了。順便給你看點新聞。”抒澔將電視打開後，拿著湯匙，準備喂建熙吃自己熱好的雞肉粥。  
但此時建熙被新聞上的消息奪去了全部的心神。  
“.....警方在李某的租屋處發現了XX建設的員工，在發現時已經失去了意識，身上還發現有多處傷口，已經送往醫院，而嫌疑犯李某則是下落不明，至於這件事起因為何尚且不明，不過有人指出，在此次XX建設員工失蹤之前，李某的同事就陸續有一些受傷和意外的發生......”  
“大家都在找哥呢！哥現在也出不去了，真好，就只有我知道哥在哪裡，哥能見的只有我，這樣我就不用去處理那些讓你不開心的人了，你就只有我了。”抒澔也不在意建熙把目光全都放在新聞上，因為建熙只能依靠他的事實讓他開心的笑著。  
“哥......不要離開我喔！你不是知道嗎？我沒有你活不了啊！”抒澔笑得特別開心。


End file.
